Lighting devices can include a plurality of light sources such as, but not limited to, light emitting diodes (LEDs) that collectively emit light to provide illumination. Typically, the LEDs are centrally arranged to emit light downward towards an optic or window. In this case, the location of the LEDs can be individually distinguishable, for example, as visible bright spots corresponding to the locations of the LEDs and darker regions between the locations of the LEDs, that can be observed through the optic or window. Further, these bright spots and dark regions are particularly noticeable, when one or more of LEDs are ON and others are OFF.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.